


爱人用心

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	爱人用心

01

玫瑰要最好的，挑出99朵来，带着清晨的露水。男士的香水里最好有一丝低调着的暖香的，一定要偏甜。对了，还有送去的高级腕表一定要是我和你说的那个牌子的，办砸了就别来见我了。

对了，再给他捎个信，说今天晚上我想和他一起吃饭。

张云雷挂了电话才看到对面的郭麒麟一脸嫌弃的看着自己，他丝毫没有在意，翘起了二郎腿挑眉看过去：“怎么了？”

“追人？”郭麒麟试探性地发问，得到张云雷坦荡的点头之后他继续追问，“追之前你说的那个杨九郎？”

张云雷再次点头。他认识杨九郎也是一个偶然，酒吧里相遇的。杨九郎，白白净净的一个大男孩，当时一下子就让张云雷看上了，他叼着烟走过去，把烟味都蹭到杨九郎的身上。

问清楚了基本情况，杨九郎，一个在校大学生，勤工俭学出来卖酒。一听是大学生，张云雷更乐了，铁了心的要追人家杨九郎。

“追男人可不是这样追的。”郭麒麟双手环胸，一副过来人的样子，“你这样只会显得你很庸俗。”

“那你开你的小超跑去带人上班的时候你不庸俗？”

.........

“我又没追人家，我带的是我表弟。”

“那我还追的是我未来媳妇呢。”

“玫瑰挺好的，香水也不错，我最近也缺一块手表，不然？”郭麒麟还没说完就感觉怀里多了一样东西，靠在椅子上的靠枕被张云雷扔了过来，叫郭麒麟接住了。

见色忘义。

02

刚下了课的杨九郎一到校园门口准备和同学去吃火锅就看见了门口站着的张云雷的助理。一大束玫瑰实在抢眼，那价格不菲的袋子里装的也都是高级的东西。杨九郎感觉到自己太阳穴强烈的跳动了几下。

“杨九郎先生，这是我们老板送您的花和礼物。”助理走到杨九郎面前，就像没看见那几个同学一样，例行公事的把东西送到杨九郎手边。

“哦，我知道了。”杨九郎没有接，“我不爱花，你拿回去吧。这些东西我用不上，你也还给他，我还有事儿，你可以先让开吗？”

“我们老板说，晚上要您赏光，他想请您吃顿饭。”

.........

烛光晚餐，小提琴。

杨九郎看着坐在对面正倒着红酒的精致的男人，只觉得他适合于出现在各种场合。第一次见面的时候恨不得把身上的烟味都弄到自己身上去，现在又优雅的要命。

一时间杨九郎竟然分不清楚，到底是哪一面的张云雷让他放在心上。张云雷察觉到杨九郎的沉默，他抬起头来看着杨九郎，问杨九郎在想什么。

“你以后别送我那么多东西了。”杨九郎只是换了只手托着腮看着张云雷，“我和你非亲非故的，收你东西算什么？”

“那我们在一起，给自己的对象买东西就理所当然了。”张云雷把倒好的酒端过去递给杨九郎，“这么简单的事情，你是稳赚不赔的。”

..........

杨九郎抿了一口红酒，似是不悦，但是张云雷不懂。

按理来说不应该的，杨九郎是在校大学生，还没太见过世面，那些有钱的东西足够吸引他了，为什么杨九郎就无动于衷呢？

一顿烛光晚餐吃完，张云雷要送杨九郎回去，杨九郎拒绝了。在司机去开车的时候张云雷拉过杨九郎，手搂着杨九郎的腰，在他耳边留下温热的呼吸。

说是吻也不算是，张云雷笑着说下次见。

“下次见面，你可要赔我一顿火锅。”

就说大学生还是很好追的嘛，都带他来吃烛光晚餐了，可他就只惦记着那顿没吃上的火锅。就连要送他回去都被拒绝了，张云雷自认为不是什么嫌贫爱富的人，他也是从没钱打拼出来的。杨九郎家什么不能看的吗？

03

说要吃火锅，张云雷都做好了要跟着杨九郎去路边吃的满身都是味道的准备了。可是杨九郎报了地址之后，张云雷会心一笑。

那是一家很贵的店，也干净。张云雷平时爱吃，找了很多地方才找到的那一家。杨九郎能知道那个地方实属让张云雷惊讶了几分，随后他就笑着要去拉杨九郎的手。

“你也是真会挑，那地方可贵着呢。上次不收我礼物，说是不太好，这时候就不觉得花我钱不好了？”

“那是你欠我的。”杨九郎看了一眼伸手过来的张云雷的手，他允许张云雷摸他的手，于是也更加靠近他。

能约出来就最好了，能握手就说明心里多少有些喜欢，吃饭的时候张云雷心猿意马，吃什么都要杨九郎给他弄。好在杨九郎温温柔柔的什么都听他的，也帮他涮肉配料，自己倒是没吃上什么。

就是杨九郎这样的温柔和体贴让张云雷喜欢。第一次在酒吧也是，他的身子贴在杨九郎的身上，不算和善。但是杨九郎没有拒绝他，只是扣住他的腰抱住了他。

怕他摔倒。

吃饭算是先礼后兵，张云雷来之前和郭麒麟说他今晚不回来并且带上身份证的时候还被郭麒麟笑话，说没见过这么荼毒大学生的。

在这之前，张云雷一直不乐意也不喜欢那些有钱人动不动就包养大学生。直到他遇见杨九郎，他就懂了。

只有给他们一个温柔的吻和来的轻易的贵重礼物和怎么都花不完的钱，他们就会把他们的清纯和羞涩全都给你。他们的一切都是你的，但是首先你要讨好他们的心思，把他们追到手。

杨九郎答应跟张云雷走的那一刻，张云雷一度以为自己听错了。然后就是他拉着杨九郎的手，直接坐进车里让司机开到了最近的酒店。

04

“九郎啊，和我在一起。”

情到浓烈的时候张云雷亲着杨九郎的脖子，慢慢向下。杨九郎也没含糊，两条腿把张云雷勾的紧紧的，他捧着脸堵住了张云雷的唇，没回答张云雷但给了张云雷极大的快乐。

一个人的心动多少都有些不讲道理，也无法预测。杨九郎没想过一场相遇就能够让他和张云雷在一起，但是在一起这个话题总是张云雷先提起来的。

第一次见面张云雷就问杨九郎要不要和他在一起，校园送东西的时候一起吃饭也说过这种话题，到现在了杨九郎以为张云雷已经说腻了，在床上他依旧问杨九郎要不要在一起。

杨九郎好笑张云雷的孜孜不倦，也在做完这种事情后张云雷温柔的亲吻下柔软了心思。张云雷把脑袋埋进他怀里，双手和他十指紧扣，他们看起来就和普通的恋人没什么两样，杨九郎甚至都能闻到张云雷和他身上的火锅味道。

那种和钱没关系，最普通平凡的生活里的细碎美好。

戳了戳张云雷的脸，杨九郎问张云雷：“你为什么那么想要我和你在一起？”

“因为第一次见你就想睡你。”

.........

张云雷不是在说假话，这是真的。第一眼看到杨九郎，张云雷就觉得怎么会有这样白白嫩嫩，浑身都透着奶乎乎味道的人。也许是酒吧里看过太多形形色色的人了，杨九郎规规矩矩地卖酒，也不争也不抢。张云雷在那一刻都有冲动，想要把全酒店里最好的酒都买下来好让杨九郎多拿些钱。

说这样是庸俗吧，或者说别的也没什么关系。张云雷就是喜欢杨九郎，就是喜欢故意贴近他看他的反应。杨九郎越抗拒越是挣扎张云雷就越兴奋，他知道的，杨九郎对他也有好感和心思。不然，他这样往杨九郎身上砸钱说着荤话，换成别人早被打死了。

还不是因为张云雷长得好看嘛。

但是张云雷没告诉杨九郎更让他沉迷的是每一次杨九郎下意识的照顾或者对他的关心。刚刚吃火锅的时候杨九郎就帮着张云雷涮肉，帮着张云雷调料，这让张云雷想起了第一次他无理取闹把烟味蹭到杨九郎身上的时候，杨九郎扶住的他的腰。

如果能够成为恋人，是最好不过的了。张云雷早起醒来，想要捞一把身边的人，但是他只捞到了空气。

床上只有他一个人，他扭过头去，看到的是小桌子上放好的被摆的整整齐齐的早餐。连一张字条都没有，张云雷脸色都冷了下来。

还是不愿意，是吗？

05

说不清楚到底是哪里出错了，现在的大学生这么不好骗了吗？张云雷不悦的皱着眉头，再往自己的杯子里倒了些酒。

他不知道杨九郎为什么突然逃跑，明明前一天晚上，他们已经亲密无间了。最起码杨九郎应该会同意的，张云雷甚至都想好了第二天醒来他们要去做什么。

恋人在一起了之后都去做什么，牵着手一起压马路，一起吃饭，一起在黑漆漆的电影院里十指紧扣。那些以前张云雷觉得没意思的，现在却都想和杨九郎一起做的。

可是人跑了，跑得干干净净。

他张云雷什么时候受过这种委屈，他张云雷从来都是这个不行就下一个。唯独在杨九郎这里破了例，唯独在杨九郎这里较了真。

孩子脾气上来了，张云雷看到自己手边的电话，直接就按掉。是杨九郎的电话又怎么样，他不是跑了吗，不是不收礼物吗，不是说这样不好吗。

那现在打电话来是要干嘛？

电话一直在响，张云雷反卡住手机，心里的烦躁还没消散，身旁就有人端了一杯酒走过来。这时候的搭讪来的并不是时候，又很是时候。

“你的电话一直在响，为什么不接呢？”

张云雷从口袋里掏了根烟，歪着头看了他一眼，那眼神就好像在要借个火。烟卷燎起那么点火，张云雷把人往怀里一拉，抬起头果然就看到了勾着自己脖子的人上扬的嘴角。电话再次响起来，张云雷手指划开，按了接通。

“你在哪？”电话那头的杨九郎语气有些悠闲，还能够开起玩笑，“我还以为你就不接我电话，要和我就这么断了呢。”

张云雷随口把自己的地址报给了他就挂了电话，他知道的，也许杨九郎回过来找他。那样正好了，张云雷想让杨九郎知道，他不是非杨九郎不可的，他有选择的。

电话挂了没多久杨九郎就来了，张云雷甚至怀疑杨九郎是不是就在这附近。他挑眉看着走过来的杨九郎，就像是第一次见他时候的那样，张云雷捻灭了自己的烟，在他还没动弹的时候杨九郎先一步把张云雷身边那个搭讪的人撞开了过去。

“呦，这不是跑了的人吗，怎么，找我有事儿吗？”

“出去说。”杨九郎没给身旁搭讪的人一点脸色，他只是把手搭在张云雷的腰上戳了戳。

“谁和你拉拉扯扯的。”张云雷打掉杨九郎的手，他还要点酒，但杨九郎直接把他的酒杯推了出去。

“我不和你拉拉扯扯，怎么，你睡了我就不负责任了？”杨九郎故意把这句话说给旁边的人听，宣示主权一样。

“我以为，你是不想我负责任的。”

06

坐进车里的时候张云雷以为是自己喝醉了，不然杨九郎怎么会开这种车来。

一个在校大学生能这么有钱？杨九郎今天来找他不会是攀上了新的高枝，来和他算账的吗？

张云雷的眼神太过直白，杨九郎系上安全带转过头来勾着唇看着张云雷笑：“怎么了，傻眼了？”

“杨九郎，你缺钱我给你，你从哪里弄的这种车？”张云雷皱着眉，“你卖酒就能换辆车，还是你干了什么别的事情？”

“我去贪别人的钱，还不如要你的钱。”杨九郎翻了个白眼，“这车，我的。”

“也没什么，就是十八岁生日的时候，我爸妈送我的。”

.........

搞了半天，他妈的杨九郎根本不是什么没见过世面的穷苦大学生？张云雷还是不信，他伸手就把杨九郎的安全带按扣给松开，安全带缩了回去，张云雷凑过去捏住杨九郎的下巴。

“那你去酒吧卖什么酒？”

“嗯……和朋友打赌赌输了，体验生活。”

沉默了许久，张云雷对着杨九郎道：“还我，把我这些天来带你吃的饭，开的房，买东西的那些钱都还给我！”

就说杨九郎怎么不好追呢，想不到杨九郎不是没见过世面不好追的大学生，是杨九郎见多了，并看不上这些。亏了张云雷还一副没关系，老子养你的态度。

“这么小气？”杨九郎笑着把手搭在张云雷的肩膀上，“钱没有那么重要的。”

“你知道为什么那天要逃吗？”杨九郎认真说道，“因为你说你只是想睡我，一切你觉得用钱就能够留住我的心，可是我觉得留住一个人的心，还是要用爱。”

“我喜欢你的，所以你那些笨拙又自以为是的追求方式我不会嫌弃，相反我还觉得很可爱，很好玩。我陪着你玩，也想看看你到底还能做些什么事情。可是我又好害怕，害怕你只是想要睡到我。”

迟早都会睡上的，到那个时候杨九郎要是付出了真心，张云雷会不会继续爱他？

“我也有钱，我就是想告诉你，如果你爱我......”

杨九郎的话还没说完嘴巴就被张云雷用嘴堵住了。几次柔软的摩擦亲昵后，张云雷捧着杨九郎的脸，说：“我喜欢你的，从我蹭你一身烟味你搂住我的时候，我就喜欢你了。”

之前不说，一直都是因为张云雷觉得钱会更吸引杨九郎。

后来郭麒麟还来了电话，问张云雷到底追没追上杨九郎。张云雷嘚瑟地说那当然了，他是什么人。

现在的人都喜欢庸俗了吗？郭麒麟不解，紧接着就听到了张云雷冷冷道，庸俗个屁，他杨九郎比我还有钱呢。

.........

不靠谱，什么霸道总裁恋上大学生，整个鱼塘都被你承包了。现实总是有钱的人永远有钱，一个赛一个的有钱。

万恶的有钱人。郭麒麟这样说着，张云雷也没留情面，直接怼了过去，你一个开超跑的人闭嘴。

行吧，理亏闭麦，低调低调。

Fin


End file.
